Students and Teachers React to “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” First Episode
January 10, 2019 ISKUL BUKOL – The pilot episode of the revamped Kaibigan top-rated and multi-awarded curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which is 2 years old, received mixed reactions from students and teachers. The lead actress of the Kaibigan situational comedy show Iskul Bukol, Joyce Abestano, who will will be accepted as a host and video jock (VJ) for the sitcom who delivers in particular episode with stories about learners, subjects and lessons as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the scenes aside from her acting skills where she narrated. Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo) In a previous article, Joyce Abestano will still be the lead actress of the show as the only high school classmate of the public high school Diliman High School, plus a new casts. Joining Joyce in the curriculum-based sitcom that includes Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles, and Andres Muhlach, plus the newest additions like AC Bonifacio, Angelo Acosta, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. Mr. Fu, Bettina, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (blue coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao, Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo) The first episode of the revamped Kaibigan curriculum-based show was aired last Saturday, January 5, 2019. The title was changed into Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo, which aimed at upgrading the content knowledge and teaching skills of secondary teachers in the hilarious high school story. Joyce Abestano’s new journey as Joyce Escalera continues to teach, entertain and learn viewers along with the new characters of the program. The pilot episode begin to show some clips with scenes for Joyce from past episodes of Iskul Bukol from episode 1 to 102, then Joyce became the VJ-host of the sitcom before the intro. After the intro, the episode begins with Joyce, a cute and sassy high school girl who studied the lesson at Diliman High School in search for a learners. AC Bonifacio, whose joins Joyce in the curriculum-based sitcom, will be playing as a new classmate of Diliman High School named AC Diaz. Previously helmed by Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol is now under the full-fledged production of IBC 13, under the leadership of Katherine de Castro as the president and CEO, in cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd), led by secretary Leonor Briones, which has been promoting the K-12 basic education curriculum of the curriculum-based comedy program for high school students and teachers on the secondary level. Watch the video below: Students and teachers expressed their thoughts and opinion on the show’s first episode. Here are some of their comments on the post: @Elvira Papa: “Superlike ko etong bagong show.ang saya at magaling ang boung cast..all the best and good luck﻿” @Mei Li: “Never watched this show before but because AC is here at Diliman High School, i think manonood na ako nito” @katrina ruelan: “I like this new episode, ang mga totoong high school level for me is andito… Yehey!!!﻿” 'Setting for Iskul Bukol (Diliman High School)' December 9, 2018 Joyce Abestanp marks our last day taping of the public high school setting for Iskul Bukol in Broadcast City before they abandoned. Joyce said, "Goodbye Broadcast City and hello to the new IBC Broadcast Center." After 1 year in Broadcast City, Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano has marked the transfer of the public high school setting for Iskul Bukol to the new IBC 13 compound in Capitol Hills Drive for her first day taping and shooting will be filming for a new season with a new tagline. a new episode and a new cast.